Childhoods
by chocolate oreos me
Summary: How had our favorite heroes' lives been before they arrived at Camp Half-Blood? A further look into the lives of the demigods. One-shots of snapshots of their childhoods. Read and review, thank you!


Clarisse Rue was, and still is, a violent girl. She wasn't smart, like one of those geeky band nerds at school, or a pretty girl. In her school, girls were either smart or pretty. In her opinion, ugly girls became smart to make up for the fact that they weren't pretty. and pretty girls, well, just stayed pretty but since being pretty was good enough they remained knew she wasn't one to judge, though; she wasn't very smart and she knew it.

She had always been feared. And strong. She was 8 and in 1st grade, but she could beat the high schoolers in the wrestling team. She could win arm wrestles with her pinkie and an entire class in a game of tug of war. She thought that made up for the fact that she wasn't smart, or pretty. She was different in a good way. Even feared, and she used it to her advantage.

_I don't need to be smart to get my homework done, _She thought, smiling, as she walked up to a smart girl with glasses. She lifted her arm and formed a fist with her right hand.

"Hey, smartie." Clarisse said with a cool, casual tone. The girl flinched. Clarisse had a reputation.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"So…" Clarisse raised her eyebrows. "That math homework, huh? Soooo annoying."

When the girl didn't say anything, Clarisse cracked her knuckles. She could bully her way into anything. "Yeah… I: thought you were supposed to be smart. I said, 'That math homework, huh? Sooo annoying.' And since I'm Clarisse, the girl who can punch your face off, and you're, like, I don't know your name, you're gonna give me your homework!"

The girl reached into her Hello Kitty backpack and pulled out her homework, already complete even if it had just been assigned today. She then held it out with one trembling hand as Clarisse snatched it away.

"Clarrise la Rue!" She heard a familiar voice. Teacher. Damnit.

"Report to the principal's office right away!" The teacher stayed and followed Clarisse to the principal's office. Clarisse also had a reputation of not doing what she was supposed to. But Clarisse had walked to the principal's office with her head held high.

The principal saw Clarisse walk in. The principal was a strict woman, with blond hair and sharp, piercing blue eyes.

"Clarisse la Rue!" She said. "My regular student!" Most people would view her saying this as a joke, but there was no hint of a smile on her face. She looked completely serious.

"Hi Ms. Holt!" She said with a wide smile on her face. People who didn't know what was going on would think Clarisse was an innocent, eager child about to have dessert.

"What did she do now, Mrs. Willing?" The principal asked the teacher.

"Bullied Susie into giving her math homework." Mrs. Willing replied.

"Your three warnings are up!" Ms. Holt said. "For, like, the 50th time." She muttered under her breath. "I have to write a note to your mommy again, ok?"

"Ok!" Clarisse smiled a wide, eager smile again that showed a full cast of white baby teeth. Inside she thought, _Wow… did she just say mommy? I'm not a baby!_

Ms. Holt quickly scribbled a note and signed her name. "So, show this to your mommy and tell her to sign, ok? Then give it back to me tomorrow morning." Clarisse nodded.

That day, after walking back to the old apartment she and her mom lived in alone, she showed her mom the note. "Look, mommy! I got a note! Isn't that great?"

Clarisse's mom quickly scanned the contents of the note."You threatened another girl for math homework?" She asked, smiling. "Hey, at least that means you're still a strong little girl! Still on top, I see…"

Clarisse smiled again. Her mom was always so worried about things. She had made her mom proud. She had proven that she was the strongest.

Her mom kissed her on the cheek and signed on the bottom of the note. "Good job, honey!" She said as she half playfully half seriously wrestled with her little girl.


End file.
